


A Night in the Bunker

by DastardlySonya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DastardlySonya/pseuds/DastardlySonya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal night without a job for the Winchester boys until Dean starts getting suspiciously friendly with Castiel.  Sam is fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters- enjoy!

A Night in the Bunker  
Evenings without a hunt usually consisted of Sam, Dean, and sometimes Cas or Kevin gathered in the bunker library using the ancient projector and Sam’s laptop to stream Game of Thrones onto the wall. This night was no exception.  
Dean lazed across the arm of the couch he had hauled up from the basement. It had been carefully placed so that it blocked not only access to the stairs, but also the hall that led to Sam’s bedroom. This had naturally lead to a rousing brotherly argument, resolved only by Sam stomping off to the kitchen in protest and Dean reveling in his newfound comfort.  
Now though, all controversy had been set aside as House Stark took a royal beating on screen. Argument threatened to return when Cas arrived, argument over where to seat the angel threatening to break out. With Sam refusing to pause the show, Dean reluctantly gave up half his couch, figuring that losing half his seat was worth minimizing interruption.  
As the bloody battle intensified, Castiel gradually lost interest. He had seen enough of this human behavior real time in his long life, and couldn’t entirely understand why the brothers were so determined to use its reenactment as entertainment. Not to be driven off however, he inspected the spines of the books surrounding him to entertain himself.  
He became so absorbed in his new pastime that it took him a moment to notice Dean snapping his fingers in front of his nose.  
“Hey there,” Dean teased, “nice of you to join us again. You gonna bail, or do you want to watch another one with us?”  
The show was far from his favorite, but the company was top notch, so Cas nodded. “Absolutely, Dean,” he said with a little smile.  
Across the room, Sam made a slightly pained face. Quickly, he selected the next episode.  
It was much the same as the last, Cas thought. Bloody, sexual, and not very historically accurate. His resolve to continue watching was weakening.  
“Dude,” Dean laughed suddenly, “your suspended disbelief needs work.”  
Cas frowned at him. “How did you”-  
“You’ve got the look,” Dean elaborated. “You know, the face you make when someone is royally bullshitting you.”  
Cas inclined his head defensively. “It’s just not accurate, Dean. I’ve seen”-  
“I know, I know. You saw the Middle Ages, blah, blah. But this isn’t earth, buddy- this is Westeros. Totally different.” He didn’t give Cas a chance to reply, leaning over the arm of the couch to grab his nearly full beer. He took a swig before offering it to Cas. “Drink up. It’ll help get the stick out of your ass.”  
Cas ignored the last part of Dean’s remark, accepting the bottle and engaging in an activity he had commonly found to be referred to as chugging.   
Dean’s mouth dropped open and he let out a hoot of laughter as Cas returned the now empty bottle. “Oh,” he chuckled, “my God. Sammy, did you get a load of that?”  
“Please shut up,” Sam replied distractedly, eyes still fixed on the scene playing out from the projector.   
Dean moved on from his brother’s dismissal, instead climbing over the back of his couch to gain access to the kitchen. “I’m making popcorn,” he declared. “Who wants some?”  
Cas declined, but Sam accepted with the hope that Dean would be a while in the kitchen and thus stop interrupting. That hope was quickly dashed as Dean returned in record time and bounded over the back of the couch to flop back into his seat. He leaned over and sent a bowl of popcorn skidding across the floor to Sam’s feet. He adjusted his position, settling into the couch crease, holding out his own popcorn bowl to Cas in offering.  
“I made extra,” he explained as Cas looked uncertainly at the bowl, “in case you ended up wanting some.”  
Sam gagged on an undercooked kernel and glared. “God,” he complained, “get a room!”  
Dean matched his glare and threw a hand in the air. “What? I just made my friend popcorn. What’s wrong with that?”  
“Nothing, nothing at all,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes, turning back to the show. “Forget it.”  
Dean made a face at the back of his brother’s head and angrily shoved a fistful of popcorn into his mouth.  
The evening wore on, and Dean grew tired. Bed was for the weak, though, he reasoned. Game of Thrones was serious business, and he was determined to see at least one more episode through. Unable to fight his fatigue completely, he hunkered down into the couch cushions. He dropped a bit of popcorn on his chest, but only vaguely realized, leaving it sitting there.  
The last thing Dean remembered before falling asleep was tipping ever so slightly so that his head rested on Cas’s shoulder, and being too tired to do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr! @queen-mcgregor


End file.
